


红

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Summary: 露燕ABO世界观，cp露燕，法姐/燕，独仏娘，一篇高三写的爽文，虎头蛇尾……





	红

1.

距离将王春燕从河边找回来已经过了两个星期，她还是不肯吃药。弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦想到她苍白的面庞，不由自主地加快了脚步，她手里拎着两瓶樱桃汁，满心希望这能让她的同伴好受一些。

打开房门，一股闷热的气息扑面而来夹杂着索瓦丝无比熟悉的，如红酒一般醇郁、如鲜血一般甘甜的气味——信息素的味道。她放下牛皮纸袋，轻手轻脚地走到春燕房门前。一丝几乎轻不可闻的呻吟从门缝挤出，果然，王春燕，一个omega，又开始最正常原始的生理反应。索瓦丝敲了敲门，那声音如同琴弦上被摁住的泛音，戛然而止。她顾不上顾虑春燕的心理感受，她现在需要生理帮助。索瓦丝推开门，春燕的房间一如既往的昏暗，从紧闭的窗帘中溜进来的唯一一丝阳光照着灰尘飞舞。现在是盛夏，这里热得可怕。

王春燕躺在床上，一丝不挂，她张着腿，手指埋在潮湿的下体中，显然失去了力气。索瓦丝跑过去，轻巧地绕开地上的杂物，拿遥控把空调打开。她踢掉鞋子，爬上床，用微凉的手背贴春燕滚烫的额头，她讲她扶到自己怀中，用一个舒服的姿势倚在自己身上。她拨开春燕额前被汗水打湿的碎发，吻上去，一路往下，停留在她的嘴唇上，她另一只手揉搓着她的左胸，轻轻捻按挺立起来的红点。

“让我帮你。”她松开她的唇，将她的手抽出。索瓦丝快速脱掉自己的衣服。空调的凉风吹在她的脊背上。

“嗯......”春燕抬起眼睛看了看她，随即又垂下去，算是同意了。

两人互相厮磨着对方的身体，早已经对彼此十分熟悉。索瓦丝照顾着她的节奏，用手指将春燕送上顶峰，她在她温热的内壁中停留了一会儿才缓缓抽出手指，带出她晶莹的汁液。春燕喘着气，胳膊环上索瓦丝的脖颈，亲吻她的嘴唇，那上头还留着口红的苦味。春燕的手指滑过她平坦的小腹，探入那片湿润的丛林，索瓦丝也将带着春燕东西的手指跟她一起挤进去。

姑娘们并排躺在床上，春燕屈起腿，她能感觉到腿间的腻滑，她从不喜欢这种感觉，但又无意起身清理。这让她更加难受。

“范妮，我是个废人了。”泪水无声无息地涌上她的眼眶，甚至她还没来得及意识到，温热的眼泪就划过脸颊，不一会儿便留下湿黏黏的痕迹，跟那些玩意儿一样，惹人讨厌。不管怎样，王春燕恨她自己，她的一切。

“你擅自停了药。”索瓦丝吐出这几个字，声音平静得仿佛不是从她的声带中发出，而是有一个人直接将她脑子里的声音不加过滤地放了出来。

“我连一个完整的音阶都弹不出。”春燕侧过身，背对她。

“听话，你得吃药，忍几天就好了，行不行？”索瓦丝从她身后抱住她，将脑袋埋在她的肩上，索瓦丝仍然能闻到作为一个beta可以感受到的强烈的信息素的气味。

“我不想这样......我好害怕......”春燕转过身，把脑袋埋在索瓦丝胸前，毫不顾忌地痛哭。

“我们来一只镇静剂怎么样？”她拍打着她的背，轻声道。

索瓦丝感觉到，春燕在她怀中点了点头，动作轻极了，就像是自己的呼吸带动胸口起伏。索瓦丝轻轻将她的脑袋挪到一边，赤裸着身子走到客厅。药都在冰箱里，她拿出药瓶前盯着那两瓶像红色宝玉一样的樱桃汁，一会儿才关上冰箱。真热啊，玻璃瓶子立刻蒙上了一层水雾。

当针头扎进春燕肌肉中时，她幻想着这是一管致命的毒药。不一会儿，春燕沉沉睡去，带着两腿间不舒服的感觉。索瓦丝翻身下床，看着春燕熟睡的面庞，她俯身在她额头上印下一吻。春燕的体温稍稍退下去了，还好。打开房门，索瓦丝走到客厅，蜷缩着腿坐在沙发上，她手里捏着手机，犹豫不决，但还是按下凝视已久的号码。

“喂？”电话那头传来的声音有些失真，但索瓦丝对他的声音熟悉无比。

她张了张嘴，发现发声变得有些困难，她咽下一口口水。

“喂？”对方再问了一遍，听上去有些不耐烦。

“路易，是我，别挂。”索瓦丝连忙开口。

“我知道。”也许是听出了对方的焦虑，路德维西放缓了语气，“你还好吗，发生什么了？”

“我很好，你呢？”索瓦丝头一回发现自己的声音也能变得像巨人手中的蚂蚁一样脆弱，她又咽了一次口水。

“我也很好，不用担心我。是春燕吗？”

“对，她又开始不吃药了，自从我们找回她以后......”抢在对方没开口前，她接着说，“我想带她在找你做一次咨询，可以吗路易？”

“你为什么不自己试一试，当初你可是那一届里最好的一个。”

“不，路易，我说过再也不碰这些了。路易，可以吗？”索瓦丝又问了一次，她在沙发上坐直了身子，不得不双手捧着手机，好像它有千斤重。

“好吧，但是你别忘了，想彻底治好她，你必须找到根源。明天早上九点我在家里等你们，给她准备好行李。”他的语气不容置疑。

“你要带她去哪里？”

“慕尼黑。我正好要回趟家。她需要换个环境。放心，莫妮卡会照顾好她，我也保证不会碰她，交给我吧。”路德维西最后一句话语气很轻，像从前安慰索瓦丝时那样，她已经很久不曾听过了。

听到路德维西挂了电话，索瓦丝松开手，手机滑落下来，她也随之瘫软在沙发上。找到根源，她早就发誓不再做这种事了。路德维西抽走了她最后的希望又塞给了她最后一根稻草，多像那时她对他做的事情。

2.

王春燕头一回闻到信息素的味道还是在大学的寝室里，其他三个姑娘正谈论着第二性别的事。

“我可没有第二性别，要是个omega，那不就完蛋啦！”

“是啊，一辈子只能靠出卖身体过活。”

“可要是我能遇上一个alpha该多好，听说他们通常英俊高大，那玩意儿也很棒！”

“你就想吧，第二性别千分之一的概率再乘以三分之一，真遇上了别人也看不上你啊！”

“你们有人家里出过第二性别吗？”

“我奶奶好像是个beta，我可喜欢她了。”

“春燕，你呢？”突然，一个姑娘发现室友在讨论中一直没有出声。

这时，春燕缩在被子里，抑制着自己如潮水一般上涌的冲动。她的身子虽然像烧着了一般火热，但她仍然不敢掀开被子，生怕那股浓烈的味道会被人闻到。

“嘘——燕子睡着了，我看她今晚脸色就有点不对。”

其实她不不可能睡着，她紧紧掐着自己的手臂，让自己不至于在强烈的欲望中迷失神志，春燕现在如同悬在崖间枯枝上受伤的鸟儿，岌岌可危。她的下身早已湿透，不由她控制地一张一合索取着现在不存在的东西。议论声顿时小了下来，让这个夜晚更加难熬。

春燕一夜没有合眼，到清早，她觉得好受了些，但室友们的话像烙铁一般打在她的心上。她原来是一个omega。等最后一位室友离开，春燕冲了个澡，清理干净自己的身体。她不想去上课，更害怕见到人群。那股带着丝丝诱人香甜的红酒气味萦绕不去，不论怎么冲洗都没有用。

还好是冬天，春燕穿上厚厚的衣服，翻出许久不用的香水，喷了许多，希望能盖住那气味。她行尸走肉般离开宿舍。昨夜里下了一场大雪，现在已经变成被踩得黑乎乎、脏兮兮的雪地，跟昨天晚上一样让人难以忍受。春燕像无数人一样，踩上去，反正它也不会变得更脏。

雪后的天空看上去十分空旷，让春燕有一丝恐惧，她漫无目的地走在街上，总之不能再回学校去了。街上还没有什么人，雪地也像个处女一样纯洁，她突然觉得自己是个恶人，玷污了她，但又有一种莫名的快感。这时一个女人从街角转出来，走的不快不慢，她的每一步都像在跳跃，如图小鹿走路一般，她沙金色的头发在脑后盘成一个发髻，围着一条厚实的白围巾，双手插在长长的深紫色大衣的口袋中。她瞥了一眼春燕，两人擦肩而过，春燕发现她有一双漂亮的、诱人的眼睛，蓝紫色，像极了夏天里晴朗的夜空。

女人突然转回身来，黑皮靴踩在雪地上发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，她小跑着追上春燕，拍了拍她的肩膀。

“你这样很危险，跟我走好不好？”她的表情严肃得让春燕想到自己第一个钢琴老师，让人本能的愿意相信她。

“你是谁？”春燕其实一点也不在意她是谁，只是声音到了嘴边，总要发出来。

“弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦，beta。”她说。

听到最后两个音节，春燕回过神来，她看着弗朗索瓦丝那双漂亮的眼睛，她的世界忽然陷入一片空白，只剩下她们二人。她乖乖地跟着弗朗索瓦丝走到她的单身公寓。

“对于有第二性别的人来说，第一件事就是要学会接受，接受你的气味，接受你的身体，而你，接受每一次发情期。”索瓦丝站在一面落地镜前，从围巾开始，一件件帮春燕脱去了她的衣物。春燕试图遮挡身体，手却被索瓦丝轻轻拿开。“你真美。”索瓦丝在她的面颊上落下一吻。接下来，索瓦丝脱掉了自己的衣服，两人一丝不挂地站在镜子前，凝视着镜子中的身体。

对于欧洲人来说，春燕的身体稍显单薄，但她乳房挺翘，形状饱满，乳尖因为触到冰冷的空气挺立起来，让它周围一圈颜色更加粉嫩诱人，一捏似乎可以留下深深的掌痕。索瓦丝则比春燕高出半头，骨架更宽，腰肢纤细也更加丰满。她绕到春燕身后，扶着她的左肩，右手托着她的下巴，让她的头稍稍抬起。

“对于omega来说，会在发情期散发出浓烈的信息素，一般是从腺体里发出，总的来说，这样的腺体分布在全身，但主要集中于——”她顿了顿，手指抚过春燕的脖颈，“右颈、”她抬起她的手臂，“腋窝，”她的手指触碰到她没有耻毛覆盖的私处，“以及下体。

“我们beta对于信息素的感知要比alpha迟钝，但刚刚你走在街上，我就闻到了一些气味，如果这附近有个不怀好意的alpha，你八成会被标记。”索瓦丝盯着镜子中春燕的眼睛。

“什么是被标记？”她眨了眨眼睛。

“意思是说，你被一个alpha占有，并染上了他或她的气味，以后发情，只有这个alpha能解决你的痛苦，换句话说，你就成了那个alpha的所属物品。对了，信息素可不是用香水就能遮住的喔！”

春燕看着索瓦丝，喉咙动了动。

“好了，我们来解决你的问题吧。”说着，她绕到春燕面前，捧着她的脸颊，将嘴唇贴上她的嘴唇，顺势将她推向身后床上。

昨夜发情期被压抑的余韵很快传遍春燕的身体。索瓦丝将吻一路沿着她的脖颈向下，引得春燕发出阵阵难耐的呢喃。索瓦丝试探着将手伸入她的腿间，她只是稍微拢了一下腿，没有强烈的反抗。于是索瓦丝放心地用她流出的汁液濡湿自己的手指，将一根指头伸入花心，模仿着抽插的动作。

“感觉怎么样，舒服些了吗？”

“是……啊……”春燕皱起眉头，体会这种她从未经历过的奇妙感觉。

“放心叫出来吧。”索瓦丝又加入一根手指，拇指同时逗弄着外头敏感的花核。春燕的呻吟卡在喉中，她眯起眼睛扭过头不愿意看见索瓦丝。她的下体被撑开，让她像一张紧绷的弦一样紧张。

“放轻松，好姑娘，没什么可以感到羞耻的。”索瓦丝抵着她的额头，将身子与她贴在一起，她用膝头分开她的双腿，加快了手上的动作。

空气中弥漫着越来越浓郁的酒香，像打碎了一瓶上等干红，光是闻着就让人迷醉。

高潮过后，春燕侧身瘫软在索瓦丝的大床上，脑袋沉在鹅毛枕头里。一旁的索瓦丝还在轻轻抚摸着春燕的小腹。

“你尝起来也像红酒一样。”索瓦丝冲她笑起来，舔着自己的指头。

春燕感觉自己的脸一定红透了。

“第一次？”

“嗯。”

“还在上学？”

“那边的音乐学院，钢琴。”

“真好，omega都是有创造力的人，艺术家。”索瓦丝舒展了下身子，像极了一只优雅的猫。

“真的吗？”

“对了，”索瓦丝突然拉住春燕的手，“你以后再有这种情况，千万不要独自外出，很危险。”

泪水在春燕眼眶里打转，她不知道如何回答，只能任由眼泪滴落，她眨眨眼睛。对面的姑娘叹了口气，伸手拨了一下春燕的头发。

“你叫什么名字？”

“王春燕。”

“等信息素味道散了，我送你回学校吧。”

王春燕支起身子，凝视着索瓦丝漂亮的蓝紫色眼睛，俯身吻上她的嘴唇，两人紧紧贴在一起，索瓦丝还能尝到春燕口中泪水，咸得苦涩。

自从王春燕消失了几天又重新回到校园之后，她便搬出学校的四人宿舍，和索瓦丝住在一起，一人分摊一半房租。索性春燕平时上课勤快，缺了的课要补上并非难事，只是同学们私底下奇怪为什么一到下课春燕总是很快不见，也变得更加独来独往。

其实春燕仅仅是去了那间少有人愿意去的最小的琴房。这逼仄又密不透风的空间推门仅能侧身而入，一架钢琴、一张琴凳就已经把空间沾满，让人怀疑是不是先有了钢琴，再有的这个房间，不然这琴是怎么放进去的？在这里，春燕才稍稍觉得安全。她总是觉得自己能闻到若有若无的酒气，甚至看到同学手中的瓶装鸡尾酒都会后背发冷。

春燕知道，索瓦丝有一个alpha男朋友，还是有一天她醉醺醺地回家，身上带着一股极其强烈而有攻击性的气味，像子弹出匣后还带着温度的火药气息。她吓坏了，以为进来了一个陌生人，直到听见索瓦丝喊自己名字。

“噢，我有男朋友，贝什米特医生。”她笑起来，踢掉鞋子，“宝贝，感受一下alpha的气息吧！有一天你大概会遇见你的那个人哟！”索瓦丝摇摇晃晃地走过来，搂了搂春燕的脖子。

一旦王春燕感觉到要发情，她会立刻打电话给索瓦丝，而她会洒上那位贝什米特医生的信息素来接她回去，再用索瓦丝的方式解决。索瓦丝给她带了一些能让信息素快速消散的药物，方便她回去上课。她说是从医生那儿拿来的，她告诉他另一个室友不喜欢他的味道。“你知道他当时的表情吗？太好笑了！”索瓦丝顺了顺春燕披散下来的长发。

“是啊，真好笑。”

3.

“噢路易……”索瓦丝扬着头，大口喘息。金发男人正趴在她的身上重复挺胯的动作。作为一个alpha，路德维希想要把自己大得惊人的东西全部送进她的身体里也不是一件容易的事情。

“亲爱的，腿再打开些。”他亲吻着索瓦丝的颈窝，将她的腿分到最大，把自己完全送入。

索瓦丝配合着扭动腰身，她紧紧搂着男人的脖子，仿佛快要窒息，尤其是现在房间中充斥着一股浓郁的信息素气味，让她觉得空气更加闷热，喘不上气。

手机铃声突然不适时宜地响起，索瓦丝伸手去拿，稍稍分了神。

“别管它。”路德维希命令道。

但是她瞥见了春燕的名字，在屏幕上，亮得刺眼。索瓦丝的心又悬了起来，她使劲去碰手机。

“别管它！”

“不，让我接电话！”她按下接听键。

路德维希只好停下动作，他的东西还埋在她体内。

“呼……亲爱的，你还好吗？”索瓦丝的呼吸还未平稳，她的胸脯剧烈的一起一伏，贴在路德维希身上。

“范妮，我好像又……你怎么了？”春燕很明显听出了不对劲。

男人恶作剧似的狠狠用自己撞击索瓦丝，引得她不自觉溢出一声呻吟。“啊——路易，别闹。你在学校里对吗？我立刻赶过去。”索瓦丝匆匆忙忙挂了电话，把男人从身上推开，分开连在一块儿的下体，她说：“路易，你先自己解决，我得去接我的小朋友了，下次你想来什么花样都行。”

两人用一个深吻告别后索瓦丝快速穿上衣服，拿走车钥匙出门。

小琴房里，春燕紧紧捏着自己的手腕，松开后，白皙的皮肤上出现了清晰的红印。她觉得自己喘不上气来，头晕乎乎的，胃里在翻江倒海，如果早上吃了东西大概会全部吐出来。春燕已经很久没有吃过早饭，午饭也是啃两口面包就丢掉，她仿佛感受不到饥饿。

不知道过了多久，春燕已经丧失了对时间的感知能力，也许很快，也许过了很久，琴房门被推开。瑟缩在角落的春燕抬起脑袋，眼眶又变成了令人心疼的红色。索瓦丝叹了口气，挤进房间，关好门，将琴凳推回钢琴底下，蹲下来用袖子轻轻擦掉春燕脸上的泪水，将她揽进自己怀里。

“亲爱的，没事了，我这不是来了吗？”

“我是不是很讨厌？”

“想什么呢，你很可爱。”索瓦丝拍打着春燕的后背，她没有闻到甜丝丝的酒香，倒是她自己，身上还留着浓浓的路德维希的气味。

“你们刚刚是不是在？”

“没关系，已经结束了。我们走，回家。”索瓦丝握住春燕的手，拉着她站起来。

圣诞假期开始，春燕的心情却与浓郁的节日气氛格格不入。她越来越沉默寡言，时常一天都把自己关在屋子里。假期第一天，索瓦丝让她陪她一块儿去商店买过节的东西，春燕只是摇摇头。她说：“范妮，我没有信仰。”“我也不如你想的虔诚。好吧，那我自己出门咯！”索瓦丝走后，毫无预兆的，欲望如奔涌的潮水袭来，香甜的气味刹那间填满了整个房间。

按照以往索瓦丝的方式，春燕把自己泡在浴缸中，热水让她更加难耐，春燕躺在里头，水浸过下巴，她张着腿，感觉下身不断有液体溢出，收缩着想要有东西填补进去。手指进入身体的那一刻，春燕心想，如果自己淹死在这里该有多好，但她不会这么做，起码不能在范妮家里。这个时候了，竟然还能思考，春燕忍不住嘲笑自己，她往下体多加了一根手指，开始抽动。

“嗯……”呻吟不可抑制的从喉咙里溢出来，但春燕渴求的远远不止自己那两根手指，她需要更多去填满欲望，和自己内心巨大的空洞。春燕伸手去摸放在洗手台上的胶质假阳具。索瓦丝不知道什么时候买的，但从未与春燕用过。她将那东西抵在自己穴口，用力将它的前端挤进去，扩张的感觉让她皱起眉头，身体深处却叫嚣着渴望。过了一会儿，大概是身体适应了它的尺寸，春燕将拿东西往更深推进，模仿着抽插的动作。

即使身体因为情欲而虚弱，春燕尽可能的用工具释放发情期的生理需求，她不想再麻烦索瓦丝，甚至连她的一个亲吻都会让她感到内疚和厌恶，她厌恶的不是索瓦丝，而是她自己，深陷于可耻欲望中无能为力的Omega。浴缸里的水因为春燕的动作溅出来了许多，洒在大理石纹路的地板上，终于，春燕仰起脖子达到了高潮，松开手，她已经没有力气再支撑自己清理身体、站起来、走出去。春燕躺在水中，呼吸着空气里醇郁的血与酒的香气，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，下体中还插着那一根假阳具。

一打开门，索瓦丝闻到了她无比熟悉的味道，她立刻放下手中的纸袋，跑到房间，推开虚掩的浴室门。Omega信息素的气味随水汽漫出，索瓦丝看见春燕不着一物地躺在浴缸中，双腿张开，下体因为刚刚的摩擦而红肿，里头还插着一根假阳具。索瓦丝皱起眉头，她挽起袖子，轻轻把那东西从春燕身下抽出，引得她一声轻哼，水已经凉了。春燕醒过来，看见索瓦丝。

“你回来啦？”她笑了笑，支撑着坐起来。

“怎么不告诉我？”索瓦丝扶着她站起来，拿来浴袍给她披上。

“买了什么好东西？”春燕抓着索瓦丝的胳膊，她的手冷得吓人。

今年的圣诞假期索瓦丝不打算回法国，反倒是路德维希因为工作原因回到欧洲，直到圣诞夜那一天才能赶回来。虽然与春燕待在一块儿，索瓦丝却感受到了孤独，这种一直蛰伏在心底的情感缓缓苏醒，让她手足无措。据春燕上次发情已经过了几天，家里那股香气不见消散，甚至越发浓郁，只能说明春燕在趁她不在的时候自己解决了问题。

“亲爱的，你是不是病了？”索瓦丝无不担心的看着蜷腿坐在沙发上的春燕，她手里那一块披萨还没吃完。

“没有啊，我看起来很不好吗？”春燕冲她笑了笑，随手把披萨丢到垃圾桶，“我吃不下了。”她拍拍手，站起身，走回房间。

圣诞夜，趁春燕睡下，索瓦丝打开放在冰箱里的红酒，给自己倒上一小杯。这个味道不及她好，索瓦丝晃了晃酒杯，一口将杯中剩余的酒喝下。她轻轻推开春燕的房门，把礼物放在她的床头——一支口红，夺目的正红色，用来衬她苍白的肤色再好不过。

“圣诞快乐。”索瓦丝小声道。

其实春燕没有睡着，她听见索瓦丝推门进来，听见她说的那句圣诞快乐，听见她轻轻关上门出去，泪珠一颗接一颗从春燕眼中滚落。

次日清晨，两个姑娘坐在一块儿拆礼物，春燕显得很高兴。她给索瓦丝准备的是一枚胸针，小巧的玫瑰形状，像索瓦丝一样优雅精致。索瓦丝捧着春燕的下巴，为她细细描画唇形，涂上口红。

“你真好看。”索瓦丝满意的打量着她。

“你也是！”春燕笑起来，像个孩子一样。

小小的公寓里摆不下钢琴，放假后春燕只能每天回学校练习，她不愿意让索瓦丝跟着她。

“没有什么好听的，都是些枯燥的练习曲，等毕业了，我给你弹我最喜欢的组曲，现在还没练好呐！”春燕笑着说，把索瓦丝推进房门里，红唇让她显得更加妩媚，同时又带着一丝脆弱，“我走了。”

目送着她出了门，索瓦丝隐约闻到一股气味，让她晃了神，扭头一看，原来是昨晚装了酒的杯子摆在旁边，上面结了一层深红的痕迹。

临近中午，索瓦丝从画布前抬头，她整个上午没有什么心情完成她画了一个月的油画，满脑子都是些不着边际的东西，常常盯着一个色块出神半天。她开始害怕起女人的第六感来，于是她放下画笔，伸手去够沙发上的手机，结果手机摔在地毯上发出一声闷响。索瓦丝只好将它捡起来，她拨通春燕的电话。半晌，没有人接。也许她忙着弹琴呢？当索瓦丝把速食食品从微波炉里拿出来的时候，灯全灭了。借着日光，索瓦丝重新把电闸拉回原处，她看了看放在桌上的食物，又看了看外头阴沉的天，她匆匆忙忙地披上大衣，决定去找春燕。

正值圣诞与新年交接之际，学校里冷清的很。门口腆着肚子的保安即使在工作，也吹着口哨，满脸喜悦，大概在想下班之后妻子从烤箱里端出来的热腾腾的苹果派。

“圣诞快乐！”他冲索瓦丝挥挥手。

“圣诞快乐。”索瓦丝冲他点点头，挤出一个笑容，快步走进去。她心中的不安渐渐放大。

钢琴系的大楼在校园东侧的一个角落，一条笔直的路通向它，路旁边有两排高大的树木，树叶全部掉光了，落叶满地，枯草和枯叶混在一起，满目萧瑟。没有人愿意装点一个空无一人的校园，这大概是上帝降临也不会触及的地方吧。索瓦丝推开玻璃大门，一丝甜香飘入鼻腔。她突然晃了神，脚步踉跄一下险些摔倒。索瓦丝扶着楼梯把手，急冲冲的上了楼，越接近那间小房间，春燕信息素的气味越浓郁。

空气似乎被凝结在这股气味中，让人无法呼吸。索瓦丝推开琴房的门，她最担心的事情还是发生了。春燕趴在黑白琴键上，睡着了一般，琴声刺耳的泛音好像被禁锢在空气中，无法散去，索瓦丝不知道那是不是自己脑子里的嗡鸣。鲜血顺着春燕的胳膊滴下来，落在地毯上，悄无声息。黑白琴键混着红色血液，看着格外妖艳，甚至有种恐怖的美感。

索瓦丝已经不记得自己是如何探到春燕微弱的脉搏，如何跌跌撞撞地跑到校门找来保安，如何把春燕送到医院。索瓦丝坐在急诊室外，紫色大衣上血迹斑斑，她突然感觉到周围无数双不存在的眼睛打量着她，如同alpha大量他们的猎物。这是医院，索瓦丝安慰自己。

“喂，路易，你方便过来一下吗？”她的声音充满疲惫，她知道路德维希昨晚才到的这里，但她已经不知道除了他，她还能向谁求助。

路德维希几乎是一踏进医院大门就闻到了强烈的信息素气味，他寻着索瓦丝给他的位置，那股气味越发浓郁。他看到了浑身是血的索瓦丝。

“范妮。”

“路易！”索瓦丝抬头，眼泪落下来。她身上沾着Omega的血，迟疑着不敢向前。路德维希走上去，毫不顾忌地紧紧抱住索瓦丝，任由她让眼泪滴落在自己胸前。“只有你能帮我了。”她哽咽着。

索瓦丝脱掉了她那件危险的大衣，披上了路德的外套，让他觉得安全。等待的时候，索瓦丝靠在路德维希肩头，告诉了他这些天发生的事情。

经过抢救，那条代表着生命的黄色线条在屏幕上有规律地起伏，呼吸机上也蒙上一层雾气，春燕活下来了。路德维希站在门外，打量着这个只从索瓦丝口中只言片语听说的Omega，他细细品味着空气中存留的气息，他偶尔能从索瓦丝身上察觉到一星半点这个味道。他不喜欢这种气味，诱惑，但是致命，甜蜜，却将人引向死亡，正如躺在床上失去知觉的亚洲女人，也是这个味道的受害者。

“你能帮帮她吗？”索瓦丝的声音在他身边响起，她的胳膊环上了他的腰，“你是医生，你也了解第二性别，我不敢找别的大夫。”

“她病了。”他下了结论。

“可我没有发现。”

“你又在自责吗？”

“不，我大概是不想承认她病了……”

“你们已经……对不对？”路德维希转过身子，牵着她的手。

“对，我没办法给她搞到抑制剂。”索瓦丝挣开他的手掌，把头扭到一边，“我只是想帮她。”

“你喜欢她吗？”

索瓦丝转回头，看着路德维希，泪水浸得她蓝紫色的瞳孔更加深邃，她点点头。

“好，我帮你。”

4

路德维希与索瓦丝是大学同学，两人看上去不甚相同，但血液里总有种相似的东西让他们顺理成章地走到了一起。牵手、拥抱、亲吻，一切都是那么自然而然，也许他们之间不存在爱情，也许他们之间所有的感情都转化成了牵绊与依恋，这大概就是爱情的最高状态了。

他们在学校里学的是心理学，索瓦丝善解人意甚至是善读人心的beta体质让她成为了那一届里最优秀的学生。毕业后，路德维希与索瓦丝当上了心理医生。一起医疗事故让索瓦丝一度认为情况好转的病人突然自杀了，索瓦丝的自尊心让她选择离开医院。

“我需要时间调整。”索瓦丝解释，不顾路易百般劝说。

“你什么时候才能想明白最简单的问题。”

“我不知道。”她红着眼睛。

王春燕是索瓦丝的另一次打击。

现在春燕向学校请了一个长假，由索瓦丝照顾着。

“不要让医院给她再多刺激了。”路易悄悄把一盒药瓶塞到索瓦丝手里。

“我不太放心自己。”

“你就当做补偿她吧。这是镇静剂和抑制剂。如果你享受和她的关系，也没问题。”

“我没有背叛你，路易，你也不会拒绝帮助她的！”索瓦丝抓住他的手臂。

“我不会，我现在就是在帮她。”他把手掌覆在她的手上，轻轻拿下来，简短的说，“你知道的。再见吧。”

“好吧，再见。”

“再见。”

春燕醒过来的时候，头顶柔和的白色灯光让她一瞬间欣喜自己去了另一个世界，但下一秒她感受到喉咙干涩的疼痛，还有指尖恢复知觉时酥麻的感觉，这一切告诉她，她还活着。眼泪平静地从眼角滑落，春燕试图用这个残破的身躯发出一点声音。

“燕？我去给你倒水。”索瓦丝就趴在床边，听到她的声音，她立刻醒了过来。

“谢谢……”喝过水后，春燕开口回答，许久没有发声，让她的声音听上去非常虚弱和生硬。

除了医院开的恢复身体的药，春燕每天还要吃下一片白色圆形的小药片。她发觉这个世界渐渐变得真实可感，这让她多少有点宽慰和踏实。索瓦丝一如既往地用她的真心和爱来陪伴春燕，她只能用同样的依赖来报答她。

春天不知不觉爬上了这座城市，枝头不知道什么时候生出了点新绿，早晨竟也能听见几声鸟啼了。春燕从医院回到索瓦丝的小公寓也有好些日子了。她一个多月没有回学校，现在手指放在桌子上也仿佛放在琴键上轻轻敲击。

是时候回去了，让生活重新开始。

“这是抑制剂，皮下注射就可以了。”索瓦丝把一个小盒子递给春燕，，她仍然隐隐有些担心，“你随时可以回来。”

“好，”春燕注视着索瓦丝的眼睛，鼻子突然发酸，“谢谢你，范妮。”

“照顾好自己。”索瓦丝眨眨眼睛。

这是春燕主动要求回学校住的，她落下的东西太多了。室友们的嘘寒问暖总是只有可怜的一阵，她们只是知道春燕身体不好请了长假，其余什么都不知道。没过几天，她们的话题就转移到同学八卦、明星绯闻上去了。春燕毫不在意，没有过多过分的关心，她反而轻松很多。在同学中间，春燕算是悟性极高的一个，Omega的特性让她天生对音律和节奏敏感，经过一段时间的恢复练习，她慢慢找回了原来的状态，对有些作品她的理解也加深了。只不过，她需要承受药物带来的手抖一类的副作用。

天气暖和起来，城市的色调也跟着明媚。一个午后，春燕和索瓦丝坐在咖啡厅里头，一人捧着一杯摩卡，互相开着玩笑。索瓦丝很高兴，看见春燕变得越来越开朗。

“对了，路德维希最近怎么样？”春燕突然想起来。

索瓦丝显然没有料到她会问起来，她愣了愣，开口：“他，应该挺好的吧。”

“你们怎么了？”

“没什么，分手了。”她冲春燕挤出一个宽慰的笑。

“是因为我吗？”

“不，怎么会呢，你不要多想。我跟他……大概是没有你们中国人说的，缘分吧。”

“好吧，不说这个了。我们明天有一个大师班，我竟然被安排做展示！”春燕略显兴奋地前倾身子，随即脸上又出现了顾虑的神情，“可是我最近还是手抖，没有减轻的迹象……可是明明已经过了这么久了，我有点担心。”

“是需要一段时间适应，也许你的体质过于敏感了，需要的时间也更长。明天加油，不要太紧张，好好调整！”索瓦丝笑着捏捏她的手，指尖有些冰凉，“最近没有什么奇怪的迹象吧？”

“没有，我那里还有些抑制剂，放心吧。”春燕眨眨眼睛。

天黑之前，两人在街角拥抱、道别。

学院开设的新一期大师班课程请到了来自俄罗斯的青年钢琴家伊万·布拉金斯基。初次见到这个大个子，春燕只是觉得他是个散发着些许忧郁气息的东欧人青年，这种气质常常出现在东欧人身上，从他那双凝聚着光的眼睛中流露出来。那双眼睛，紫罗兰色的瞳孔，莫名让布拉金斯基的气质增添上了点骇人的艺术狂热。他虽然温和有礼，嘴角时常挂着微笑，但仍让人觉得疏离，尤其是那双眼睛，春燕感觉，一旦直视，随时都会被里面的东西吞没。

到了春燕展示的环节，她从学生中间站起身，目光与伊万·布拉金斯基相遇了几秒，那大概是春燕人生中过得最慢的几秒。春燕好不容易才记起来，应该面带微笑，向他点点头的，于是她这么做了，然后走到琴凳前，调整好琴凳与钢琴的位置，摆上谱子。离开了那双眼睛，春燕觉得轻松了一些，但她知道他正注视着自己。春燕深吸一口气，抬起手，它们现在很平稳。她按下第一个音，随后的乐曲行云流水一般从她的指尖流出。一旦进入音乐，春燕变什么也不怕了，她变成一只真正的燕子，张开翅膀在空中随心所欲地、畅快地飞着。她时而跃起，时而落下，有时候平稳地滑翔，又会在最好的时刻做出最惊险又最精彩的动作，她轻巧、灵敏、优雅。最后，燕子停在树梢。可这时，春燕的手不由自主地抽动了一下，碰到了一个谱子上没有的音，但在整个乐曲中它显得无比自然，算是画龙点睛的一笔。

布拉金斯基带头鼓起掌，脸上露出真正的笑容。

春燕向台下鞠躬，完成了任务她也放松了许多，她稍稍向布拉金斯基点头致意，便走下台，找了一处空位坐下。伊万·布拉金斯基的目光追随着她，看见春燕坐下来，确定了她的方位，他冲她微微一笑。春燕的心跳好像漏了一拍，她又跟他对视了，他的目光这次仿佛猎犬，让她心慌。春燕吸了口气定定神，布拉金斯基已经开始讲课，她将目光移向展示屏幕。

布拉金斯基在春燕最后落下那个尾音的时候，嗅到了她释放出来的一丁点信息素的气味，alpha总是对信息素的嗅觉非常敏锐。这是他喜欢的味道，但那一丁点信息素的味道立刻在空气中消散了，让他有些懊恼。

之后的大师班春燕一直在走神，她什么也没有听进去，只是目光频频与布拉金斯基的目光相遇。等他那一句略带东欧口音的“谢谢大家，今天就到这里，期待与大家下次见面”飘进春燕耳朵，她才梦醒一般地清醒过来，站起来，快步离开了大课室。春燕随便走进了一间琴房，把自己关进去，关上门。她的手悬在琴键上方，微微颤抖。春燕害怕极了，她不知道这股没由来的恐惧是怎么回事，只能硬着头皮弹奏一些简单的练习曲，希望能转移注意力。

突然有人敲了敲门，琴声戛然而止。

“请进——”

那一声进还没有说完，春燕正好扭回头去，门被打开，布拉金斯基出现在面前。

“啊！”她惊叫出声，身子自然往后缩，险些跌下琴凳。

“哎……”布拉金斯基连忙向前扶住她，之后略微尴尬地松开手。

“您吓了我一跳。”她坐直了身子，为自己的反应感到不好意思。

“非常抱歉，说实在的，我也被您吓了一跳。”布拉金斯基笑了笑，他四下看看，征求过春燕同意后，在她身边坐下来，狭小的空间变得更加逼仄。他开口道：“您今天弹得非常棒，但我刚刚听见您在弹非常基础的东西？”

“我的水平不是很稳定，还在恢复期，不过还是谢谢您。”春燕显得放松了一些，身边人的话没有让她反感，他看起来也没有刚刚一般难以接近。她看着他的眼睛，方才的狂热变成了真诚，她甚至有点喜欢布拉金斯基明亮的目光。

“我明白了，您现在有跟着固定的教授学习吗？”

“还没有，也需要到明年才有机会申请。”

“您真的是非常有天赋，我希望能与您保持联系，您介意吗？”他从口袋里掏出手机，递给春燕。

“完全不介意……我甚至有点不敢相信。”春燕的心砰砰跳着，她把自己的手机号输进去，检查一遍后还给伊万。

“您要相信自己的才华。我得走啦，车子在门口等我，晚上有一个小型音乐会，那么我们再见吧。”他冲她眨眨眼睛。

“再见。”

伊万·布拉金斯基走了好一会儿，春燕才从发呆的状态中回过神来，这个狭小的空间让她觉得呼吸困难，她把冰凉的手背贴上脸颊，试图让发烫的脸颊降降温。她走出去，在走廊上靠着墙站着，她脑子里都是布拉金斯基的声音，温和、略带沙哑的宽厚的声线，很容易让人沉溺其中。

口袋中的手机震了一下，春燕掏出来，看到一个陌生的号码发来一条短信：“忘记问您叫什么名字了，我是伊万。”

“王春燕，”春燕输入自己的名字，在按发送前她犹豫了一下，补充道：“没有想到您真的会给我发短信。”

“我看起来那么不值得信任吗？”对方很快回复。

“我不是这个意思。”

“晚上等我的电话。”

当晚，春燕带着她的行李箱回到她和索瓦丝的公寓中，她带简单的收拾点自己的东西。伊万·布拉金斯基给她打了电话，大意是，两个月后有一个他的专场音乐会，他希望她能够作为他的学生参加，但需要与他训练两个月。春燕很平静地同意了，几乎是毫不犹豫就给了回复，她自己都感到惊讶。索瓦丝为她高兴地欢天喜地，对春燕又是拥抱又是亲吻，眼中充满了喜悦的泪水。

“我要两个月看不到你了，亲爱的小燕子！”

“我会想你的，范妮。”

“按时吃药，还有，抑制剂。”

“我最近稳定了很多，放心吧。”

伴着月色，春燕走到学院门口，伊万的车停在那儿。

布拉金斯基在城郊有个别墅，周围环境优美，除了交通不便之外无可挑剔。晚上可不是欣赏他家院子的最好时候，春燕直接去了她在二楼的卧室。卧室非常宽大，带一个有浴缸的卫生间，床边就是落地窗户，一旁的空位上摆着一架漂亮的黑色雅马哈钢琴。

第二天春燕被一阵轻柔、悦耳的琴声唤醒，是布拉金斯基在一楼的客厅弹奏。春燕梳洗完毕后下楼，正好一曲结束。他们开始了第一天的练习。

布拉金斯基是个非常有天赋的老师。他虽然不清楚春燕手抖的毛病是从哪儿来的，却会带着她调整呼吸，放松身体，进入演奏的状态。他在讲解乐曲的时候，不仅注重技法，更看重曲子背后的情感。

“这一个乐章非常细腻，我相信你可以表现得更好。”伊万·布拉金斯基做完示范，将手从琴键上移开，放在膝盖上，他侧过头，看着春燕琥珀般的眸子。后者正好仔细盯着乐谱。

“燕，我就这么叫你吧。”布拉金斯基打断她，让她看着自己，“音乐不只是谱子上的大串音符，而是音乐家们希望通过这些符号向人们传递的东西。是喜悦，那为什么喜悦，得到了更好的演出机会？遇到了心爱的姑娘？又或者仅仅因为阳光灿烂？这都是不一样的。作为演奏者，你需要把这样的感情传达出来，让人们一听就能明白。”

春燕点点头，思索片刻，将手放在琴键上。“我试一下。”

乐章进行到一半，布拉金斯基叫停了。

“这里的力度要大些，像这样。”他指向谱子一处，亲自做了一次示范。

“可这整句的基调都很低沉，这样不会突兀吗？”

“那是因为作曲人的心在波动、挣扎，虽然他的表面上被现实所困，但内心仍然是火热的。他用了一段上扬的小调来表现纠结与迷茫，这是点睛之处啊，怎么能处理得平淡呢？”

时间在这种时候过得特别快，春燕喜欢坐在伊万身边讨论音乐，她也非常喜欢并且崇拜着他。而且，布拉金斯基从不对她摆架子，永远都是那么温和又体贴。他们甚至还一起去了一次超市，伊万买了面粉和牛肉，给春燕包了俄式饺子。

“因为明天练的俄罗斯民谣与家庭有关，我也想吃饺子了。”伊万笑着说，和完面，他手上沾满了面粉，他用沾了面粉的手指点了点春燕的鼻头，趁她没回过神，又捏了捏她的脸蛋。

“太坏了！”春燕立刻把手伸到面粉盆子里，正要往伊万脸上摸时被他抓住了手腕。白花花的面粉在两人散开，春燕转过头打了个喷嚏。

“感冒了吗？”伊万松开手。趁这个机会，春燕立刻在他脸上留下了白色巴掌印。

“嘻嘻，想不到吧。”

“好啊，你这个坏家伙！”两个人在厨房里闹起来，弄的全身都是面粉，最后春燕累的不行了才停下来，任由布拉金斯基往自己脑袋上拍。

“不玩了，我累了。”她摆摆手。

“我也累了。”伊万收回手。

这时春燕伸手正想往伊万胸口拍去，却被他一把抓住，手掌被包裹在他的掌心。

“狡猾的小鸟。”他笑起来。

“哼。”

“好啦，咱们去洗干净手，吃饺子。”伊万像哄小孩子一样，拉着春燕到卫生间，看到镜子中各自的花脸，两个人大笑起来。

饭后，伊万突然冒出来一句：“我好像很久没有像今天一样开心过了。”

春燕愣了愣，点点头，“我也是。”她说。

周末，伊万带着春燕去商场挑选礼服，马上要给音乐会拍摄宣传照。伊万选了一条暗红色的长裙，但春燕拒绝了，她最终挑了一条黑色的裙子，庄重典雅又不至于过分保守的黑色长裙。

那天正下着暴雨，一声惊雷过后，商场的等突然全部熄灭。下意识的，两人靠在一起，伊万牵起春燕的手。人群骚动起来，场面陷入混乱。不断有拥挤的人流打着手机上手电筒的光经过，想找到出口。两个人时不时被人撞到，伊万索性将春燕拉到怀中护起来。

“布拉金斯基？”

“先不要动，我怕我们走散。”他在她耳边说。

“嗯，大概跳闸了。”她贴在他的胸口，似乎能听见他的心跳，春燕自己的心脏也跳得很快。要是被他听到呢？想到这里，她突然觉得自己面颊开始发烫了。

很快，电闸被重新拉上，商场恢复了光明。春燕急忙从伊万怀中挣开，但下一秒手又被他牵住。

“走吧，回去了。”

“好。”

雨一直没有停，两人回到别墅之后反而越下越大。一道刺眼的闪电劈开云层，钻出夜幕，照亮了半个天空，随之而来的雷声在耳边炸开。春燕和伊万并排坐在沙发上，打雷时，春燕怀中的抱枕从她手中滑落。

“害怕吗？”伊万冲她笑起来。

“才没有，我已经不是小孩子了，不小心而已。”

伊万挪过去，揽住她的肩膀，让她靠在自己怀中。“小时候打雷，我妈妈也是像现在一样搂着我，这样就不会害怕了。”

“布拉金斯基……”春燕在伊万怀中僵硬的身子慢慢开始放松，她将脑袋轻轻靠在伊万身上，嗅着他身上的气息，感觉非常安全。

一天夜里，春燕洗完澡，像往常一样坐在床上，蜷着双腿，以一个舒服的姿势缩在柔软的枕头中间，捧着一本惊险的奇幻小说，希望自己能沉浸在精灵和巫师的世界中。但她此时的注意力不在书本上，而是想着今天下午练习时她因为手抖犯错了，一串琶音，全乱了套，布拉金斯基看上去有点生气。春燕放下书本举起自己的右手，它仍然在眼前轻轻颤抖着，并不剧烈。

忽的，书本被她扔出去，掉在了地上。春燕全身剧烈颤抖着，她闻到那股许久没有出现的熟悉气味，感觉到身体令人绝望的反应，她把自己裹进被子里，像第一次发情时在宿舍那样。她希望等这一阵子过去后再去拿抑制剂，但令她恐惧的是，布拉金斯基似乎走上楼了。春燕不敢动弹，她祈祷着布拉金斯基不是上来找自己的。

事与愿违，敲门声响起，春燕无法开口回答。

“燕？”伊万·布拉金斯基站在门外，他几乎是在书本落到地上时就闻到了春燕信息素的香气。血与酒，想不到她竟然会是这样的味道，比那天在学校里更加诱人。他等不及让她回答，推开了门。

松木混合着金属的气味在伊万推开门后像大风里打着旋儿的雪花一样卷进屋内，专横地包裹起春燕放出的过于温柔的气息。他是个alpha。伊万的信息素让春燕体内的本能反应愈发强烈，她的脸呈现出病态的潮红，额上冒出细密的汗珠。

“不……别过来。”她艰难地挤出声音。

“你看上去很难受，需要帮助吗？”伊万朝前走了两步。

她摇摇头。

“你…有抑制剂吗？”他看着她。

“箱子里……嗯……”春燕皱起眉头。

“好，我去拿，你可以叫出来，不用在意。”伊万走到她说的箱子旁，他在箱子最底下找到一个针管，和几个已经碎了的玻璃瓶，放在塑料盒里，抑制剂已经挥发完了。“见鬼，燕子，你在来的路上把它们全弄碎了，怎么办？”

“不……”春燕的呼吸越来越急促，“出去！”

“燕，让我帮你吧。”伊万·布拉金斯基转身，那双紫色的眼睛对上春燕琥珀一般的眸子。他的呼吸也在加重，心跳越来越快。他把手上的针管扔到一边，走过去，轻柔又坚决地拉开春燕裹在身上的被子，捧着她的脸蛋，俯身吻上她的嘴唇。味道就如红酒一般甘甜。

也许是本能，也许是其他的原因，春燕的胳膊不自觉地环上布拉金斯基的脖子，热情地回应他的亲吻。他的手伸进春燕上衣，抚摸着她柔软的乳房，他轻捻已经硬挺的乳尖，身下的人溢出一声轻吟。

松开春燕的嘴唇，伊万用他最温和的方式脱下了春燕的衣服，又快速地除掉自己身上多余的东西。眼前的躯体曼妙、美丽，带着少女的羞涩与Omega发情时最难耐的渴望。伊万稍稍分开她的双腿，探入一根手指。春燕温热的花穴早已湿润，紧紧包裹着伊万的手指。

“嗯……”春燕发出一声叹息，钢琴家灵活有力的手指在她体内探索，“布拉金……”

“叫我万尼亚，燕。”他吻上她的面颊，灼热的气息喷在她的脸上，伊万又伸入一根手指，模仿抽插的动作。

“唔……”在他的动作下，春燕挤出有气无力的呻吟，她渴望更多。她抓住伊万结实的胳膊，把他带向自己深处。

“别急，我的小燕子，我怕你受不了我。”他把脑袋埋在她的脖颈间，贪婪地嗅着她散发出来的气息。伊万的手指在她体内搅动了两下，抽出，带出一波蜜水。他把那些东西涂抹在自己的分身上，再用膝盖分开春燕的双腿，抵住她的穴口。

“嗯——”最初的进入有些艰难，alpha的东西大得惊人，扩张与撕裂的感觉比两根手指来得强烈得多，春燕眉头紧锁，抓着床单的指关节发白。

“放松，我亲爱的，别怕。”伊万从她的耳际一路吻到锁骨，摸索着找到她的小手，把她的手紧紧握在自己手心，他将自己缓缓送入，直到那神奇的洞穴包裹住他的全部，紧咬着不放。伊万低低地叫了一声。

“布拉金……嗯……”春燕的下身被完全填满，膨胀的感觉让她更加难以忍受。

“叫我万尼亚！”他开始缓慢地抽送，一次次结实地撞入最深处，发出水声。

“啊……万尼亚……”她的口中溢出呻吟。

伊万扭动自己的腰部，加快抽插的速度，一次又一次，她的温热紧致唤醒了他心中沉睡的猛兽，伊万只好压抑着自己，照顾着身下人的感受。看见她面颊潮红、双眸失神，伊万把她接下来的呻吟全部封在一个绵长的亲吻中。春燕回应着这个亲吻，她被包裹在伊万的气息中，那是她喜欢的味道。相比起与索瓦丝的缠绵，伊万不仅能满足她身体的需求，还能给她带去完全不同的感官上的刺激，他的气味让她更加渴望他的东西。

“哈……啊……”春燕稍稍拉开她和伊万的距离，口中牵出的银丝滑落到嘴边。她望进伊万紫色的双眼中，那双眼睛被渴望压抑得微微泛红，于是她扭动腰肢，配合他的撞击。

“燕，我的燕子。”伊万将她紧紧地贴在自己怀中，开始真正的冲撞。每一次都几乎将春燕贯穿，她的吟叫也变得断续。

房间里充斥着肉体拍打的水声，和两人粗重的呼吸声。春燕环抱在伊万身上的手突然加大力气，伊万也能感受到在甬道里自己被绞得更紧，他再将自己抽出、顶入，几次快速的抽插以后，他将自己悉数释放在她的体内。春燕垂下双手，她失去了全部力气。她闭上眼睛，伊万从她体内退出，侧过身子，将她揽到自己怀中。

“我亲爱的燕子……”他亲吻着她的头发，“我爱你。”

“布拉金斯基，我不知道……”她小声嗫嚅着，眼泪流出来。

“是万尼亚，燕子，我的好燕子。”他抚摸着她的头发，“哭吧，我亲爱的，哭吧。”

春燕贴在伊万胸前，低低地抽泣，伊万的精液混合着她的汁水从腿间流出，湿滑又黏腻的感觉让她很讨厌，撕裂的疼痛还在，她没有力气。春燕无法思考伊万那句“我爱你”是什么意思，她想把他推开，但没有勇气。伊万把她搂得更紧了，两人贴在一起，他的手抚摸着春燕光滑瘦小的脊背。索性，春燕闭上眼睛，疲惫很快带她陷入沉睡。

次日，春燕醒来，听见楼下传来一阵轻柔、明亮的钢琴曲，如同清晨透过窗帘射入房间的阳光。她起身下床，昨夜带来的疼痛仍然没有消去。她洗了个澡，把自己清理干净。她不知道该怎么下去面对布拉金斯基。

客厅的窗帘全部被束起，宽敞而明亮，中间一架三角钢琴前，伊万正演奏着一首浪漫主义的作品，他完全不是在练习，仿佛是在舞台上一般投入。春燕站在楼梯上看着他，等着一曲结束。此时的布拉金斯基就像画里头的人，金发随着手的动作有节奏地晃动，反射着阳光，浅色睫毛在脸上投下一小片阴影。曲终，伊万·布拉金斯基扭头，紫色的眸子对上春燕的眼睛，他站起来，冲她露出笑容。

“早上好，我的小燕子。”伊万走上楼梯，朝春燕伸出手。

春燕本能地向后退了一点，但她还是将手放到他手中。等两人走到一楼，伊万立刻将她拉入自己的怀中，俯身吻上她的嘴唇。春燕闭上眼睛，双手在他胸前推搡着。

“怎么了？”伊万松开她，两人拉开一段距离，春燕趁机挣脱他的怀抱。

“不，我不想这样。”她摇了摇头，转到一边去，“昨天的事……”

“我明白了，昨天我只是帮你解决问题而已，来吧，我们开始练习。”

他们坐到钢琴前。

“不，停下，这一段不能这么来，它是主题的展开部分，感情应该更加细腻，但不能这么强烈，明白吗？就像倾诉，而不是控诉。让我给你演示一遍。”伊万绕到春燕身后，弯腰将她圈在自己怀中，春燕颤抖了一下，他开始示范。

“明白了吗？”他停止弹奏，将脑袋搁在春燕肩上。

“中间的节奏更自由了？”春燕稍稍回过头。

“燕，我真想吻吻你。”他说。

她没有开口。

伊万一手拥着她的脑袋，另一手将她温柔地圈禁在自己怀中，他把她的唇贴在自己的嘴唇上。春燕的反抗越来越无力，渐渐地， 她闻到酒和松木混合的气味，她绝望地放弃了抵抗。伊万在钢琴上要了她，琴键硌得她生疼，但还得承受伊万一次又一次的撞击。

终于，他抓着春燕的腰，狠狠地贯穿她的身体，他硕大的东西几乎把她捅穿，他滚烫的液体冲入她的体内。春燕流着泪，又一次达到了高潮。她瘫软在伊万身上，感觉到他退出了她的身体，粘稠的液体从腿间流出，顺着大腿滑落。

“布拉金斯基，求你，别……”

“叫我万尼亚，燕。”他吻上她的眼睛，舔掉她苦涩的泪水，“别哭，燕，别哭，我真的好喜欢你，从第一次见到你，闻到你的气味，我就喜欢上你了。”

“万尼亚……”

“我在。”

“放我走吧……”

“不，你是我的，我的小燕子，我的好姑娘。”

晚上，春燕Omega的体质让她又一次败在了身体的本能上。她伏在伊万身上，扬起脖子，感受到体内被滚烫的东西填满。伊万双手握住她细细的脖颈，只要他稍微一用力，就能掐断。春燕颤抖着，翻了个身，分开两人贴合的下身，侧躺在伊万身侧，身子蜷缩起来。对于他的爱抚与亲吻，春燕丝毫没有回应，她只是缩在他的怀中哭泣，她害怕自己会永远迷失在伊万·布拉金斯基带给她的快乐中。

伊万让春燕搬到了他的房间，春燕只是捡走了几件换洗衣物，箱子留在原来的房间里，里头还有她的药。她决定放弃抵抗，任由伊万摆布，而伊万也变本加厉地向她索取，只要春燕稍有一个音弹错，必然会换来他的惩罚。布拉金斯基的别墅渐渐变成了春燕的囚笼，她无处可逃。

没了行李箱中的药物，春燕感觉自己仿佛再次从这个世界抽离，她整日像幽灵一样游荡在布拉金斯基的宅邸，或练习，或哭泣。只有布拉金斯基让她高潮时她才能感觉到这个世界真实存在，而她，一个用来满足他人的玩物，宁愿从这个世界上消失。

其实伊万注意到了，他的小鸟眼中的光在日渐减少，他对她的索取也稍微节制和温柔，对她的指导也越发细致和耐心。可春燕那股灵气像蒸发了一般，再难觅到踪迹。他有点愧疚，但他更无法控制自己对她的欲望。

在某天的练习中，春燕开始弹奏维瓦尔第的《春》，原本明亮的曲调却透着哀伤。伊万坐在她身后静静听着，他没有打断，这是他这么多天以来，头一回在春燕的琴声中感受到了情绪。过了一曲又一曲，春燕的琴声越发悲凉，她用音乐发泄着心中的悲愤。等这一个乐章结束，伊万将手放在她的肩上，春燕身子一颤。

“休息一下吧。”

伊万坐到钢琴前，他没有像往常一样把春燕弹的乐曲再次示范，而是弹起了家乡的民歌，一首带着雪花和篝火气息的俄罗斯民谣。曲调平静轻快，但愁苦像一滴落在清水中化不开的浓墨，在音符和节奏间荡漾。春燕坐在他身后低低地抽泣。

那天晚上，伊万只是轻轻地吻了一下她的额头。

“睡吧，我的小鸟。”

她蜷缩在他胸前，抬头用她那双大眼睛看着伊万，后者抬起手臂关了灯。

“万尼亚？”她的声音颤抖。

“我在。”

“你能抱抱我吗？”

“我能。”他将怀里的人搂得紧紧的，隔着布料，他感觉到了她的体温。

“我好害怕。”

“我在呢，燕子。”他抚摸着她的头发。

“我是什么，万尼亚？我感觉不到自己。”

“你是我的小鸟。”他把她拥得更紧。

“万尼亚，我不想这样。”她贴着他的胸口，能听见他坚实的心跳声，就像那个雨夜。

“我要怎么做才能让你快活起来呢？”

“我不知道，我不想这样，我要受不了了！”春燕捏紧了拳头，声音染上了哭腔。

“我的小鸟儿，你真是水做的呀，你哪来的那么多眼泪？”伊万低头把吻落在她的头发上。

她没有回答，泪水从紧闭的眼眶中涌出。夜很长，春燕在无数个支离破碎的梦境中沉沉睡去。

第二天练习时，春燕的信息素气味突然充斥了整个大厅，好像有人打碎了一整瓶红酒。她停止弹奏，无助地看向伊万，本能使她站起身，但手腕被伊万抓住。

“燕，别害怕。”他说，站在她面前，喉结动了动。

春燕走向伊万，她踮起脚尖，双手环上他的脖子，主动亲吻上他的嘴唇。两人许久才分开。伊万将春燕打横抱起，进了房间。

空气中满是情欲的味道，混合着肉体拍打的声音和两人的喘息。在床上，即使是和索瓦丝，春燕也极少发出叫喊，她总是压抑着自己。伊万感觉到自己被绞紧，身下的人目光变得涣散，身体颤抖着，春燕高潮了。他俯身，低头吻上她脖颈间腺体的位置，用舌头轻轻舔舐、吮吸。

“不，不要！”春燕使劲推开伊万，扭过脖子，但她的挣扎不过是小猫在挠痒。

“我想拥有你。”伊万贴在她耳际。

“不，你不能，万尼亚……啊——”他以下又一下冲击着她的最深处。

“万尼亚可是最亲密的人的称呼哦。”

“你这个……混蛋！啊——伊万——！”

“燕，叫我万尼亚！”

“不！”她挣扎着，全然忘记了克制，他的撞击越发猛烈，身下人的呻吟也更加急促。

“你会的。”伊万悉数将自己浓稠的精液射入她的体内。

春燕尖叫起来，她又一次达到了高潮，快感因为恐惧更加强烈，“布拉金斯基，我恨你！”伊万从她红肿的小穴退出来，浊白的液体流出，弄脏了床单。钢琴家灵活的手指探入洞中，抠挖出更多蜜水，再一次引燃了她的欲火……

江边的风裹挟着江水带来的湿冷的水汽，在初夏的夜晚仍然有些微凉。春燕走在晚风中，丝毫没有逃脱的喜悦，她穿着那一袭黑裙，肩上披着一件薄薄的外套，漫无目的地走着，她脚步很快，躲避着灯光和行人。最终，她在一处桥底停下，躲在桥身的阴影中。

“燕子，我随时可以把你捆起来，丢到这里的红灯区去。那群人看见Omega就像猎狗看见兔子一样。相信我，到那时候你会远不比现在可爱。发情的男人会填满你身上每一个洞穴，有时候一个洞里塞的可不止一个。你的牙齿也许会被拔光，为了填满更多男人的欲望，你的身上会布满淤青和伤痕。而你，被不知道哪一个alpha标记，无论如何都得不到满足，你会被操得甚至只要碰一下他的手就能高潮。

可我对你多好，我教你弹琴，给你穿上漂亮的衣服，让你坐在舞台中央演奏，我可没有碰过你的后面。你这一巴掌可是扇得我好痛啊，小燕子。”伊万坐在床上，看着蜷缩在角落里的春燕，他在演出前一晚试图标记她。

“你现在要么坐上来，自己主动满足我，然后明天晚上我对外宣布我们在一起的消息，要么被我标记，以后一看到我就忍不住高潮。”

她吓坏了，甚至站不起来，她惊慌地爬上床，撑起身子，努力将伊万胯间的大家伙塞进自己的身体里。伊万没有标记她，高潮时，春燕昏过去了。

音乐厅里，趁着换衣服的间隙，春燕逃了出来。

她走在江边，幻想着江水浸过自己的脚踝、膝盖，漫过脖子，直至整个头顶。她幻想着第二天人们发现自己，想着索瓦丝哭红的双眼，路德维希站在她身边，想着伊万……

这是索瓦丝和路德维希分开后第一次见面，他们是来听伊万·布拉金斯基和王春燕的音乐会的。传单上，春燕身着修身的黑裙，入神地弹着钢琴，双眼微微垂下，睫毛投下一片阴影，伊万作为导师站在她身后注视着她。

“你看，她过得不错。”

“是啊。”路德维希点点头，表情有些僵硬。两人没再说话。

两首曲子过去了，春燕没有上台。节目单上，这两首作品都应该由春燕弹奏。这时，伊万起身，工作人员递给他一个麦克风，他开口：“抱歉，我知道各位都很想一听我学生的琴声，但她今日身体实在不适，临时改成我的个人音乐会，为了表达我的歉意，我会在已有曲目的基础上多加两首肖邦的作品。”台下响起一片礼节性的掌声。

路德维希与索瓦丝四目相对，他们从对方眼中都看到了不安。两人离开演奏厅。索瓦丝给春燕打电话，手机关机了，其实春燕的手机已经关机了很多天，她跟索瓦丝联系也只是用伊万家的座机。路德维希绕到后台，听到工作人员在闲聊，春燕是突然不见的。

“路易，你在给春燕做咨询的时候，有了解什么她喜欢的地方吗？”

“她提到了家乡有一条河。”

“我知道了。”

江边，桥下，王春燕抱着自己的双臂，全身打颤，她扶着水泥石柱，把胃里能吐的东西都吐了出来。她翻出外衣口袋里的纸巾，擦擦嘴角。江水泛着波光，春燕心中生出阵阵寒意，她朝江边走去。

“燕——！”索瓦丝看见了她。路德维希立刻朝她跑去，拉住春燕，索瓦丝索性脱掉高跟鞋，朝他们跑过来。

“贝什米特医生……”春燕朝他笑起来，眼中却挤满泪水。她晕倒在路德维希怀里。

这件事拖垮了春燕的身子，当晚她发起高烧，在梦中哭泣。稍微有点意识，清醒过来，也只是跟守在自己身边的索瓦丝说“别管我了，我给你们添了太多麻烦”一类的话。两周后，她的健康状况好转，路德维希把她带到慕尼黑。

最开始，伊万心里有种说不上来的感觉，他气愤、懊悔，但更多的还是担忧。可伊万不能去找她，他很清楚，春燕会从他的生活中消失，无影无踪。音乐会结束，散场，聚光灯照着孤零零的钢琴。伊万坐在琴凳上，看着黑乎乎的观众席，可惜已经没有一个姑娘坐安安静静在角落了。

悲伤总是来的最晚也最猛烈的情绪，它就像西伯利亚酝酿了一年的风暴，聚集在冬季，全部释放出来一样，伊万感受到胸口真实的疼痛。夜晚，公路上，他把车子开得飞快，以此发泄他心中的怒火，不管这怒火是对春燕，还是对自己。回到家中，伊万看着空无一人的别墅，叹了口气。他打开客厅的灯，从冰箱里拿出一瓶伏特加，给自己倒上满满一杯。俄罗斯人喝了一杯又一杯，很快，他变得昏昏沉沉，他放下杯子，跌跌撞撞地走到客厅中央的钢琴前，打开琴盖。他将全身中心放在琴上，嗅着木头令人安心的气味，但他还是闻到了春燕留下的一丝丝甜香，那种鲜血一样诱人的气味散去了，红酒醇厚的回香留了下来。

不知道什么时候，伊万发现自己的眼睛湿润了，他从琴凳上起来，没有站稳，索性跌坐在地上，掩面像一个孩子一样哭起来。

第二天， 伊万醒过来时已经是中午，头痛欲裂。他哑着嗓子给春燕的学校打了个电话，她果然没有回去。

路德维希把春燕带到了慕尼黑自己的家中，让她跟自己的兄弟姐妹住在一起。医院住院部显然不适合春燕，也许还会适得其反，她需要照顾和更多的关怀。

“范妮，我们到了。”路德拨通索瓦丝电话，“放心吧，莫妮卡他们都很喜欢她，尤妮亚会变着花样给她打扮，基尔对她就像对亲妹妹一样。”

“那就好，谢谢你，路易。”索瓦丝听出路德维希语气轻松，心中的石头也落了地。

“不用谢我，对了，我家里还有一台旧钢琴，终于可以派上用场了。”

“太好了，我很高兴……”索瓦丝回答，但泪水已经在她眼眶中打转。

“范妮，别担心，她会好起来，我保证。”

“别说了路易，再见吧。”她决定挂断电话，她已经很开心了。

索瓦丝擦干眼泪，给自己倒上一杯红酒。温润的酒液滑进喉咙，味道香醇，反而让索瓦丝更难受。她需要更刺激的东西。她来到附近的酒吧。索瓦丝已经很久没有进过酒吧了，她坐到吧台前，要了一杯深水炸弹，冰冷的烈酒混合碳酸放出的气泡刺痛了她的口腔，但她还是闭着眼睛将口中的东西咽下去。

淡金色头发的男人坐到索瓦丝身边，他要了一杯伏特加，上来后一饮而尽。索瓦丝偏头看了看，身边的男人也正看着她。所瓦斯对他晃了晃手里的酒杯，露出笑容，喝下最后那一口。

“我叫伊万。”

“索瓦丝。”

第二天早上，索瓦丝在伊万怀中醒来，她头痛极了，下体的疼痛提醒了她昨天发生的事情。昨晚他们喝了一杯又一杯，从长岛冰茶到黑俄罗斯，她把伊万带到自己的公寓中，跟他睡了一觉。屋子里还萦绕着松木和金属的气息，如同春燕回来后身上久久不散的气味。

“哈——啊——”她让伊万射在自己体内。晚上他们做了一次又一次，直到两人都筋疲力尽。

“你闻起来就像个Omega。”伊万揉着索瓦丝的乳房。

“哦？”她推开他的手。

“一个小姑娘，好姑娘。可惜她跑了。”

“你喜欢她？”

“我爱她。”

“那她呢？”

“她恨我，我吓坏她了，我没办法控制自己的感情。”

“是啊，”怒气涌上索瓦丝心头，“所以你不停索取，丝毫不在意她的感受，甚至让她不想活下去！”

“我很后悔，我不知道自己怎么了，怎么会说出那种话来。”

“你这个混蛋。”她翻了个身，背对他。

“我还有机会吗，索瓦丝？”

“我不知道，她现在在慕尼黑，接受治疗。”

“跟你的路易一起？”

“闭嘴，别说了。”

“你可是不止一次喊了他的名字，”伊万笑起来，“你爱他吗？”

“嗯。”

清晨，索瓦丝推开伊万还放在自己身上的胳膊，正准备起来，却被他抓住了手腕。

“燕子，别走……”半梦半醒中，他开口。

“我可不是你的燕。”索瓦丝没好气地挣脱了他的手，思索片刻，还是毫不留情地把他叫醒了。

中午，两人坐在一家中餐馆里，索瓦丝把春燕的情况全部告诉了布拉金斯基。她本能地觉得这个人虽然混蛋但可以相信，而且看着他脸上那副痛苦又懊悔的表情，她有种报复的快感。

“我真的不知道这些，她从来没有跟我说过……”

“当然了，你可是她崇敬的老师，高高在上的音乐家！而她的自尊心敏感又强大，你怎么可能知道这些！”

“她……崇敬我？”伊万低下头，“她还会回来吗？”

“当然，”索瓦丝翻了个白眼，“不过要过一段时间，你对她的伤害太大了，现在出现在她面前只能是雪上加霜。”

“我是个没有脑子、口无遮拦的大傻子……”

“还是个只会用下半身思考的蠢货！”索瓦丝斩钉截铁地说。

“我不得不回国一段时间。”伊万突然开口，“我本来想就这么回去，忘了她，放弃她。可无数个晚上我在家里，发现她已经不在了，我才真正意识到失去她有多么痛苦。”

“我知道你爱她，但请别像个小孩子对待心爱的玩具一样对她。”索瓦丝叹了一口气，“爱情不是支配，而是要建立在平等与尊重的基础上。”

“我明白……”

“你不明白！”索瓦丝毫不客气地打断伊万，“所以去好好想想吧！回俄罗斯去，在白夜里好好想想吧！”

“我想去慕尼黑找她。”伊万握着茶杯。

“千万不要，你这个时候出现在她面前，对她的伤害更大。给她时间恢复。”

分别时，索瓦丝叫住伊万：“你知道我的地址，她住在这里，她会回来的，而我会一直等她。你知道该怎么做。”

“我应该怎么办？”

“让她重新相信你。”

“好。”伊万点点头。

像路德维希说的那样，贝什米特家的人都很喜欢这个东方姑娘。起初春燕重新开始吃药，总是因为手抖打翻杯子。她甚至连完整的音阶都弹不出来，这时候她会变得很暴躁，像只不安分的猫。莫妮卡安慰她说，是家里的钢琴太老了，音已经不准了，路德维希请了调音师傅到家里给钢琴重新调了音准。有一回，趁莫妮卡不在家，基尔伯特竟然搬来一大摞瓷盘子，带着春燕和尤尼娅在花园里玩起了砸飞盘。他们快活到不得不让路德维希皱着眉头一个个把他们拖回屋子里才肯罢休。

后来，春燕能弹奏一些简单的曲子，她的情绪渐渐稳定，甚至能跟莫妮卡在厨房做做饭了。在新的环境中暂时逃避过去是很容易的事情，但总没办法完全忘却。有时候，春燕会弹上一首忧伤的小调，对着钢琴呆坐一个下午。直到尤妮亚实在看不下去了。

“嘿，燕子，给我弹一首快活一点的舞曲吧！”

“你想跳舞吗？”

“想，来吧！”

贝什米特家里响起了热烈的节奏和鞋跟敲击地面的声响。尤妮亚是个出色的舞者，她那份快活劲儿感染了一向沉稳的莫妮卡，姐妹俩交换着舞步，手肘碰着手肘，跳得畅快。春燕的指尖也在黑白琴键上飞舞，手肘碰着手肘，跳得畅快。春燕的指尖也在黑白琴键上飞舞。一曲结束，她们三个人累得气喘吁吁、满头大汗，但都哈哈大笑起来。

“嘿，没准儿我们能靠着这个在街上挣到一顿大餐！”尤妮亚兴奋地看着她们，脸蛋红彤彤的。

“姐姐，我可不干。”莫妮卡笑着摇摇头，恢复了平日里的沉稳。

“谁还想再来一曲？”

“我！”

有一回，春燕在钢琴上用单手按出几个音符，路德维希听见后走到钢琴旁边。

“你知道这首歌？”

“不，我只听过一次。她停下来，扭头看着路德维希。”

“它在西方很有名，是一首来自俄罗斯的民谣，让我想想，好像是这么唱的。”他吹起口哨。

“嗯，我听布拉金斯基弹过一次。”

“那个俄国钢琴家，你的老师？”他的表情严肃起来，这是春燕第一次主动提起他。

“别用那种表情看着我，路德。”春燕笑起来，“伊万·布拉金斯基就是个魔鬼。”她把眼神移到别处，双手紧握，泪水在眼中打转。

“我们可以聊一聊他吗？”

“不，我不想再提起他，见鬼去吧。”她转过身子，肩膀轻轻颤抖，她抽泣着。

“他是个alpha？”他试着问。

“嗯。”

“你们做过了？”

“别说了，路德维希，别再说了。”春燕站起来，轻轻放下琴盖，低着头走上二楼她的房间。信息素的气味从掩上的门里传出来，路德维希跑去冰柜拿了抑制剂。

“春燕，开门，我给你注射抑制剂。”

“你自己的呢？”她的声音在颤抖。

“我不需要。”

春燕打开门，她清楚地闻到了路德身上带着攻击性的气味。这个味道让她下意识的往后退开。

“不用担心，你可以相信我。”路德维希熟练地拿针管抽出药剂。

“好吧。”春燕伸出胳膊，把头扭到一边。她感受到针扎入静脉，药水进入血管，很快，她平静下来。“为什么你能控制得住？”

“因为你不是索瓦丝。”他耸耸肩，“如果索瓦丝是个Omega而我又碰巧没有注射抑制剂，不管她有多不情愿，虽然这不太可能，我也会顺从自己的欲望。”

“你爱她。”

“当然。”

“那你为什么要跟她分手？因为我吗？”春燕皱起眉头，抬头盯着路德维希。

“一部分，但显然她生性潇洒，你不知道当我闻到她身上是你的气味，我有多难受，她就像一只我抓不到的自由鸟。”

“《爱情是只自由鸟》，”春燕哼了一声，“你这个傻子，她也爱你！唯一能束缚住她的只有你！”

“我不是已经放开她了吗？”路德维希眼中露出一丝无奈。

“你没有，你反而用分开把她困在原地，我敢打赌，她还在等你。她只有你才能自由地飞起来，更何况，她在高飞的时候，你为什么不能陪在她身边，与她一同面对一路的风险呢？”

“我不知道，大概你是对的。”他转身走出了春燕的房间。

之后路德维希在几次较为正式的咨询中试图了解更多关于伊万·布拉金斯基的情况，春燕也只是说他们做过，有的时候还是她主动的，她没有被标记，如此而已。在治疗和恢复的过程中，春燕渐渐敢于面对这个名字，但这段回忆，她还是不愿意触及。这没什么大不了的。

路德维希决定带她回去。

从盛夏到初秋，平淡的日子总是过得不紧不慢。命运把人们分离，也给人们系上绳索，叫他们没办法真正分开。索瓦丝打开自己的信箱，一沓厚厚的、从俄罗斯寄过来的信件和信用卡账单混在一起，她把它们挑出来，圆润的字体在每个信封上写着：给春燕。中文一笔一划，显得稚嫩，但整整齐齐，看得出写的很认真。

带上伊万寄过来的信，索瓦丝开车去了机场，今天春燕要回来了。

机场到达厅里，索瓦丝几乎一眼就看到了背着大旅行包的春燕和拖着行李箱的路德维希，她小跑过去，紧紧抱着春燕，吻了吻她两边的面颊。她也和路德维希拥抱了，礼节性地让他贴了贴自己的脸颊。

“你看起来好多了。”

“是啊，”春燕笑着点点头，“我还很舍不得尤妮亚、莫妮卡和基尔伯特呢！”

“你以后还会见到他们的。”路德维希笑着说。

“燕，有件事情我有必要跟你说一下。”索瓦丝走在她旁边。

“说吧。”

“我收到了很多信，给你的，是布拉金斯基从俄罗斯寄来的。你要看吗？”她担忧地看着她。

“给我吧，”春燕冲她露出宽慰的笑容，“信又不会吃人。”

“呼，你真的好多了。”她从包里拿出那一沓牛皮纸信封，“诺，拿着。”

在车上，春燕心里还是七上八下的，她打算到了索瓦丝的公寓再打开。

从时间上看，第一封信是这么写的：

_ 亲爱的燕： _

_ 请允许我这么叫你。 _

_ 我感到很后悔，后悔极了，对你说了那些话，还有强迫你做的那些事情。我真是愚蠢的不可救药。 _

_ 对不起，燕，我明白伤害已经造成了，这让我也感到万分痛苦。你去慕尼黑的日子我认识了索瓦丝，尽管过程有些荒诞，但她告诉了我一些关于你的，我本应该了解的情况。请你不要责怪她。我已经不奢求你的原谅，也知道自己再也无法挽回，写这封信，我只是想告诉你，对不起。 _

_ 我爱你。在我们见面的那一天，你也许自己都没有察觉，你放出了一点点信息素，很微弱，但我闻到了。那时候我喜欢上你的味道。自从那一个晚上过去，我就知道，我大概离不开你的身体了。我控制不住自己向你索取，就像人控制不了自己要呼吸空气一样。我知道你不想这样，但在你脸上看到的欢愉说服我一次又一次的占有你。从那时起我就无可避免的错了。你的无助和绝望让我害怕你会离我而去，于是我想到要标记你，可我又不敢这么做。因为我爱你。 _

_ 你走了的前一晚我大概是疯了，我也不知道自己为什么会说出那些话，我想吓唬你，想用尽一切手段让你留在我身边。说出那些话时，我的心也在颤抖，看到你的样子，我的心仿佛要碎了。我自己也很害怕，对不起燕子， 对不起。我怎么可能做出那种事情呢？我只想守在你身边，保护你，任何一个男人只要看你一眼我都会气得发抖。求你忘了那些话吧！那是一个愚蠢的、自大的、又可怜的人能想到的最幼稚的办法。让它成为一捧尘埃，让风把它吹散了吧！我不希望你的心里有半点阴霾，但我知道已经有了，那个阴影还是我造成的，这让我后悔莫及。 _

_ 你走了以后，屋子空荡荡的，我的魂好像也跟着不见了。我喝了很多酒，但那没办法减轻我丝毫的痛苦，我趴在钢琴上，闻到你的味道，意识到我已经永远失去了你，我哭了，我控制不住泪水就像我不能控制地球转动。我已经很久没有哭得那么伤心过了，也许是这辈子第一次。那时我发现，我已经不可救药的爱上你了，不只有你的身体，而是你的全部。我感觉自己能看到你就坐在琴凳上，看着我，提出你那些充满灵气和创造力的见解，好像能听到你弹奏的和声从我心里流淌出来，还有你的气味，现在我只能卑微的寻着它的踪迹，想想你。 _

_ 燕，你会原谅我吗？不，你不会，你再也不会原谅我。我告诉自己不要再留任何遐想，我更不知道这封信会不会到你手里，我现在俄罗斯，离你足够远了，你不用再害怕我。燕，想到我再也见不到你了，我心如刀割。这是对我的惩罚，我只能独自承受。 _

_ 也许我明白的太晚了，燕，你是无法支配的，也是无法占有的，你就是你。我只爱完整的你，我希望你能够一切都好。 _

_ 我爱你，我还是太爱你了！ _

_                                                                                                                                              你的，万尼亚 _

其他零零散散的，多数是伊万走在街上，看到一条裙子，觉得很适合她；买了一条红围巾，却发现她已经不在身边；路过了红场，多希望能跟她一起走在红墙下面……还有一些像是在同她聊天，自说自话一般。还有几张当地的风景照，应该是伊万自己拍的，有一张是伊万在圣彼得堡开音乐会时拍到的极光。“真想和你一起看看。”他在照片的背面这么写。最特别的是一份乐谱，是布拉金斯基在索契写给她的。

放下那些信件，春燕轻轻擦掉了眼泪，她把信好好收起来，推开门，走到沙发上坐下，倚在索瓦丝身边。路德已经走了。

“天冷了。”她说。

“是啊。”索瓦丝点点头。

“我下个学期得把这学期丢的学分全修回来。”

“你已经可以回学校了？”

“范妮，我好像变了一个人。”她扭头冲她笑起来。

九月，开学，音乐学院里高大的梧桐叶子开始泛黄，地上也有薄薄一层落叶。秋日的天空蓝得像大海的眼睛，不时有南飞的雁群经过。春燕的心仿佛也跟着天空飘得开阔高远。有句歌词不是这么说的吗，秋风即使带凉，亦漂亮。

她要开始新的生活。

圣诞节前夕，春燕正在为一个小型的迎新晚会忙碌。等到下午，器乐楼没什么人的时候，她喜欢待在那间遇见布拉金斯基的小琴房里，不过把门半开着，让琴声能够传出去。一曲结束，春燕身后响起孤独的掌声。她的呼吸一滞，心跳也漏了一拍。

“结尾要加一个颤音才更好听。”

“可是谱子上没有这么写呀。”春燕回过头，勇敢地直视伊万·布拉金斯基紫色的双眼。他穿着一身黑色正装，手里捧着一束红玫瑰，颜色鲜艳的像是要滴出血来。

“燕，我，对不起……”他低下头。

“不用说了，我明白。”她从钢琴前起身，绕到他面前。

“我没能陪在你身边……都是因为我，你还……”他注视着她，眼里闪动着希望，“你还会原谅我吗？”

“不，不会，永远都不会。抱抱我吧，布拉金。”

男人走上前，将她搂在自己胸前，任凭她的眼泪滑落。春燕像个孩子一样抽噎着，似乎要把肚子里的委屈全部哭出来。

“你这个混蛋，布拉金斯基，我想揍你，狠狠地揍你，”她说的咬牙切齿，双手紧紧地抱着这个大个子，“你差点毁了我，我也差点毁了自己你知道吗？”

“我知道，我都知道了，对不起，燕。”他将她紧紧回抱在自己胸前。

“可是没有办法啊，布拉金斯基，我一点也不想承认！”她推开他，抬头，泪眼模糊的看着他。

“承认什么？”

“你这个傻子！你还不明白吗？”

“明白什么？”

春燕扑进伊万怀中，声音闷闷地传出来：“我爱你啊，笨蛋！”

“我也是，我爱你！”伊万回抱住春燕，心中的一块大石头终于落了地。

“我想吃而是饺子，你上次给我做的那种！”

“好。”

“我还想去俄罗斯过圣诞节！”

“索瓦丝说你圣诞节有演出，而且俄罗斯太冷了。”

“我还想——”

伊万轻轻将春燕与自己分开一段距离，拇指指腹滑过她的脸颊，替她揩去泪水，他俯身吻上她的嘴唇。花朵掉在地上，谁都没有注意到。

索瓦丝打算离开这个城市，回一趟法国，一个人做一次长长的旅行。春燕搬走之后，她退掉了公寓，等着这个月的租期到了就飞去巴黎。她向春燕保证会给她寄明信片，保证她们还会联系，保证将来一定会再见，但分别时春燕还是哭得伤心极了。

那天春燕偷偷给路德维希打了一个电话：

“她要走了，你知道吗？”

“知道。”

“你就这么让她走？”

“嗯，她不会想见我的。”

“路德，那她为什么要让你知道呢？”春燕叹了口气，“去追上她呀！如果你真的爱她的话！”

机场，索瓦丝一手拿着登机牌和护照，一手拖着行李箱，箱子上的行李牌还是两年前跟路德维希一起在希腊买的情侣款。办理托运的时候，她好像看见履带尽头的行李箱上，挂着一只和她相同的行李牌。索瓦丝回头看去，路德维希正站在她身后不远处注视着她。

“你怎么来了？”

“你一个人，我不放心。”

“工作呢？”

“不用担心。”

两人并排坐在一起，像最初一样自然而然地，索瓦丝将手放进路德维希手心里，他紧紧地牵着，再也不会松开让她失掉自由了。

“你知不知道我等你好久了？”飞机上，索瓦丝靠在路德维希肩头，迷迷糊糊的说。

“对不起，我以后再也不会离开了。”

“路易，我爱的人一直都是你。”她闭上眼睛。

“我也是，睡吧。”他俩的手仍然紧握在一起。

                                                                 2017.11.20

                                                                      于GY

后来伊万和春燕在法国办了一场音乐会，春燕最后弹的就是伊万写给她的曲子。两人在当天订婚，幸福快乐的生活在一起（。）


End file.
